


Yet Another "Imagine Loki"

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: An Imagine Loki, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Romantic!Loki, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: Just something stoopid that came to mind and I wrote up quickly.
No warnings - just fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something stoopid that came to mind and I wrote up quickly.
> 
> No warnings - just fluff.

Imagine you and Loki have been dating for a few months. You haven’t slept together yet, but that’s on you, because you had a horrible breakup recently and are really wary about getting involved again.

But he’s the quintessential amazing boyfriend – attentive, protective, gentlemanly and affectionate – physically and verbally - with just the slightest touch of jealousy at the other male Avengers when you have meetings together at the Tower - which is how you met.

He holds your chair out, rises when you enter a room, and brings you small gifts – because you’ve refused all of the bigger ones he’s tried to give you – things like pretty or funny cards with very romantic messages in his bold, artistic script, one green and gold variegated rose that never seems to die, and, once, one of your favorite childhood treats – a big bag of Skittles, although when he gives it to you, he leans down and whispers into your ear, “You’re already sweet enough without these, you know,” making you blush brightly.

And he’s even wonderfully patient about you wanting to go slowly physically, although every time you neck or make out, you can see how hard he gets – that bulge is unmistakable - but he never pressures you in any way to have sex with him, while letting you know that he’s always hungry for you at the same time.

Truth be told, you want him, too, and you’re days – maybe hours – away from putting the both of you out of your misery.

Perhaps even that very night.

But that morning, you enter the conference room for the usual meeting and are immediately confronted by the sight of Loki and Thor going at it – and not just hurling vile insults at each other this time - they are in a physical fight.

Without thinking, you stand on your tiptoes behind Thor, trying to tap his shoulder, pull on his cape, something – anything – to get his attention, but you’re having no luck.

Loki, meanwhile, has drawn back his arm and is about to lay one on Thor’s chin with all his might.

Only his brother sees it coming – and ducks.

Unfortunately, there’s no way you could see it coming through Thor, so you don’t.

Loki – unintentionally, of course - cold-cocks you, and not only is your head thrown back violently when his big fist connects with it, but the back of it slams against the wall that’s behind you with a sickening thud, just before you slump bonelessly to the ground.

Imagine how horrified Loki is to have hit you like that – even accidentally – how he might behave towards you in regards to your injuries – dedicating himself to taking care of you - to say nothing of what he might do to make it up to you when you feel better …


End file.
